On Love's Time
by SmartBlonde391
Summary: What if Time decided love's fate between 21st century Elizabeth Bennet and 1800s Fitzwilliam Darcy? Would their century differences bring them closer together or would Time have other plans for them? R& R please!
1. Chapter 1 Hello Summer

Chapter 1: Hello Summer

All I could hear was the sound of lockers slamming shut and friends reminding each other to keep in touch during the summer. The excitementof the summer was almost contagious. My Junior year was at Lakeview High School was finally over! I was almost out of the school until I heard my name being shouted across from the hall.

" Lizzie! Wait up!" My best friend Charlotte shoved her way through the crowded hallway.

Charlotte and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the safety of the stairway.

"Hey Charlotte! Let's get out of here before we get caught in that crazy stampede!" She pushed her light brown hair out of her eyes and laughed.

"So what are you going to do for summer?" Charlotte asked as I pulled into my beachside home.

My family is pretty big compared to most. I am the second oldest out of five sisters. My oldest sister Jane is 18 years old and just graduated valedictorian of the class of 2007 from Lakeview High. We are pretty much opposites but closer than ever. Jane is quiet, pretty, and blonde where I am 17, opinionated, and outgoing. After me, here is my sister Mary. She is the artist in the family. Then there are the twins, Lydia and Kitty. Lately, all they seem to care about is who is going out with whom.

"I'm not sure yet. But I have this feeling that something good is going to happen this summer… I can just feel it!" Charlotte smirked and said "Perhaps you'll be lucky and almost drown at the beach so that way Josh Wickham can rescue you and have to do CPR."

I slugged her arm and laughed. Like that would ever happen. Josh wickham was probably one of the cutest seniors at Lakeview High and

unfortunately the cockiest too.

"I wish he wasn't so ignorant. That's why I need to find some guy who's cute and will treat me like a lady, not some piece of property or

something. If only I lived in the 1800s! Guys there are gentlemen." I sighed.

I was tired of guys who only cared about video games and who could burp the loudest. I wanted a life where there were fancy balls and glamorous gowns and dashing young men everywhere. I guess the closest I'll ever get to that fantasy is through my books.

Charlotte laughed and said "Well, if you find him, make sure to find out if he has a brother or a cousin. Let's hit the beach. Summer is calling!"

We quickly changed into out swimsuits and raced down into the warm sand. Little did I know, my summer was about to be turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2 New Opportunities

Around the same time Lizzie and Charlotte were soaking up some rays at the beach, a young man named Fitzwilliam Darcy was helping his best friend Charles Bingley and his sister Caroline move into their new estate. William Darcy and Charles Bingley were such opposites it was hard to believe that they could even tolerate each others company, let alone be best friends. Charles Bingley was a friendly, outgoing young gentleman where as William Darcy was hardly tolerable.

Usually, one persons first impression of the Mr. Darcy was that he was extremely prideful and he hardly made an effort to make small talk. Therefore, people concluded that Mr. Darcy must think he was better than everyone else and that his companionship wasn't worth the effort.

Charles Bingley was probably the only friend that knew the real William Darcy. Instead of being prideful, Mr. Darcy was actually just a little shy and had a hard time striking up conversation with people he didn't know very well. Some people were just too quick to judge him.

"Now William, isn't this place amazing?" Exclaimed Charles. "Its even bigger than the one we looked at in London."

"Yes Charles, its definitely something else." William smiled. His friend sure could be enthusiastic over the simplest things. Charles was always content with wherever he was though. Even obnoxious neighbors couldn't put a damper on his spirits.

Sometimes William wished he could be more like Charles. He also thought most people probably wished the same thing.

"Oh William, you are staying with us for a few months right? Everyone here is probably a bore and I will most likely not enjoy ANY of the company here… except for yours of course." Caroline Bingley said.

"I believe I am. But I must leave once I receive word from my sister. She is going to stay with our grandparents for a fortnight and I must take her there." William spoke briefly.

He could hardly tolerate being in the company of Caroline Bingley. Unlike her brother, she was undoubtedly the most pretentious and pompous lady he had ever had the acquaintance of.

And to make matters unseemly worse, Charles had made subtle hints that Caroline has romantic affections towards him. There was no way that he would ever grow such feelings towards her in the future or any time.

Truthfully, William Darcy hadn't had a lot of experience with many ladies. At balls, Darcy would never participate in dancing and would pray that he would become invisible among the other people. As a result, he stayed near the shadows of the walls. Sometimes though, he would longingly watch his best friend laugh and dance with several ladies and study their facial expressions while Charles talked to them.

He saw how their faces would light up when he made them laugh. He even saw sometimes the light pink crimson creep onto their cheeks when Charles would say how lovely they looked that night. William Darcy figured no one would ever look at him that way.

It wasn't that he was dreadful looking. Actually, he had a rather distinguished face. His hair was light, brown, and wavy. He also had soft and insightful big brown eyes, and a straight nose. He was tall and dressed in the latest, sensible fashion. He wasn't even poor!

William figured that the way people, especially women, gossip, his character was already in question. Sure, he had caught young women gaze at him from across the room, but once they figured out who he was, they quickly turned their heads. It didn't bother him too much. Instead of dwelling on those matters, he spent his time studying literature and writing many letters.

He felt that he was better at expressing his feelings on paper than he could in a real conversation. Writing gave him the ability to fully think about what he wanted to say and how to say them. Sometimes when he spoke, he talked rather fast due to his nervousness. He often said things he later regretted.

"William, think of it, staying with us will give you an opportunity to work on your conversational skills. I'm sure there will be plenty of balls where we can meet our new neighbors. Now, you need to dance with some of the ladies." Charles insisted. "I'm sure once Caroline makes some new acquaintances, she will properly introduce you to at least one of them. Then you must ask her to dance."

Caroline shot Charles a glare._ There is no way some penniless girl is going to spend any time with my Darcy… not if I can help it. Somehow I am going to get William Darcy's attentions if it's the last thing I do. I just need to figure out how._

William, completely oblivious to the glance shot at Charles, was lost in his own train of thought._ Maybe Charles is right. I'll just have to step out of my comfort zone and attempt to be friendlier. This could be a fresh start for me, a chance to make a new impression._

"William, are you alright?" Charles said as he waved his hand in front of William's face.

"Yes I am fine, sorry. I suppose I was just thinking. Your right, this could be a good opportunity for me… for all of us." replied William.

"Well lets finish unpacking and we shall take a ride in the carriage to town." Said Charles.

He smiled and gave his friend a friendly pat. He hoped that staying with him and Caroline would help him feel more comfortable around new people. He knew that William was a respectable gentleman who deserved a new start.

He also wished that someone would come into his life and give him the adoration that he believed William longed for. Charles had caught William observing him dance at various balls with young ladies. Charles hoped for a girl that would be able to look past his shyness and sometimes stubbornness. A girl who would fall for the read Darcy; his best friend.

Who knows, maybe she will have a sister!


	3. Chapter 3 Wish upon a shooting star

Chapter 3- Wish upon a shooting star

The sun poured into my room, bringing my deep slumber to an awakening. I slowly opened my eyes, shielding them to the unwanted brightness. That was the only bad thing about having a window facing the beach. The sunrise sometimes deprived me of my beauty sleep. Once I was somewhat awake, I realized that today was June 2nd, 2007; my 18th birthday.

I walked into my bathroom and peered into the mirror. Looking back at me was the same girl from yesterday. She had the same long chestnut hair, the identical long eyelashes that shaded her brown eyes, and even the same rosebud shaped lips.

I guess I thought that once you become eighteen, you are suppose to look more mature and sophisticated. Well… I didn't look a day past seventeen.

* * *

As I threw on my new pair of jeans and a tank top, I walked down stairs towards the kitchen. I could smell the French vanilla coffee brewing and the chocolate chip pancakes cooking.

"Happy Birthday Lizzie!" chorused my entire family as I entered the kitchen.

"Lizzie, open up my present first." Lydia said as she shoved a nicely wrapped box into my lap.

It was a tradition for my family to always open up gifts in the morning so that your birthday started off right away. As I carefully tore off the wrapping paper, it revealed the denim skirt I had been watching at my favorite store in the mall.

"Thank you Lydia! I love it!" Soon all of the gifts were unwrapped.

From Kitty, I got a new pair of white ballet flats. Mary got me a leather back journal. My passion is writing, so it was a very thoughtful gift. Jane gave me a gorgeous white halter dress. She told me it was for the dinner tonight. For birthday dinners, my family likes to have cookouts right on the beach. Last but not least my parents gave me $250.

Later that night, everyone gathered around our cookout pit along the beach near our house. Dad had strung colorful paper lanterns and tied balloons around the pit to make it look more festive. Charlotte walked over to me and sat in the empty lawn chair next to me.

"Happy Birthday Lizzie, you're officially an adult!" she said smiling.

"I know, but I don't feel any older. Is that weird?" I asked.

"No I don't think so, but you do look stunning in your new dress. I've noticed Josh Wickham looking at you quite a few times tonight." Charlotte said teasingly.

My face grew hot. I cant seem to be able to figure out Josh. We've become friends over the past year since he moved in next door. Sometimes when we hang out, I can't tell what his intentions are. He'll act like I am one of the guys, or he'll make flirtatious comments. In the end, I just end up getting confused.

One part of me likes the attention that he gives me, and the other wonders if it's all just a game to him. At school, he is known as sort of a player. Charlotte and I have been assessing this whole relationship for a very long time. So far, we've gotten no where!

"Speaking of him, here he comes!" Charlotte said as she looked past me.

I turned around and sure enough Josh was walking in our direction. Josh is one of those guys girls notice while their boy watching on the beach. He is tall and tan, with a killer white smile. He could be a perfect candidate for an Abercrombie model. I just wasn't that interested. Trying to figure out our friendship is too much of a struggle.

"Hey Lizzie, Happy birthday!" said Josh. He leaned over and gave me a hug. I could smell the mixture of the salty air with a light aroma of his aftershave.

" Thanks, I'm glad you're here." I replied. He pulled back and took a small box from his shorts.

"Here, this is for you." He said as he placed the box in my hand. I smiled and began to unwrap the gift. Inside was a sterling silver charm bracelet. There was a silver heart on it.

"Josh its perfect! Thank you so much!"

"Now every time you have a birthday, I can get you a new charm for your bracelet." He said. "Listen, as a second birthday present, I'm going to teach you how to surf from the pro himself, Mr. Josh Wickham."

"Umm…sure. That sounds like fun." I said nervously. Being out there with the sharks and other unknowns didn't really appeal to me that much. But he looked so excited about teaching me, I couldn't say no.

"Great! Meet me down by the dunes around 12:30 tomorrow afternoon. Maybe afterwards we can grab something to eat." He said and then walked off to go grab a piece of birthday cake.

See, this is what I mean about being confusing. He can be so sweet and other times so cocky. I highly doubt any 1800s guys are as near as complicated.

* * *

After we had birthday cake and ice cream, Charlotte and I took a walk down the beach. Personally, I think the beach is just as pretty at night as it is during the day. It wasn't as crowded and you could feel the cool ocean breeze blowing through your hair. Also, there usually weren't any clouds and you could see endless amounts of stars. We stopped walking and sat down in the cool sand.

"So, what's going on between you and Josh?" Charlotte asked.

I looked down at my toes and dug them into the sand.

"I'm not sure. Tomorrow he is teaching me how to surf as a second birthday present. I just wish we were close friends and nothing else. I don't think he is the right guy for me."

Charlotte sighed. "I know, I know, he's not that old fashion gentleman from the 1800s you're always reading and dreaming about. Not to be harsh or anything, but I doubt there are any guys like that out there anymore."

I looked at her and slightly frowned. "I know your probably right. I just wish there was some way it could all actually be real."

Charlotte hugged me and said. "Cheer up! This is your birthday; you are not supposed to be unhappy." We both laid back and watched the stars. Then, out of nowhere, a shooting star flew over our heads.

"Look Lizzie, a shooting star. Make a wish!" Charlotte exclaimed.

I quickly closed my eyes and thought of my heart's deepest desire._ I wish somehow I lived in the 1800s._

I smiled… well at least I could wish it. We stood up and began to walk back towards the house.

* * *

The next day, I put on my bathing suit and a pair of board shorts. Today, I was going to learn how to surf… gulp! I looked out my window and saw the faint outline of Josh near the sand dunes. Well, here goes nothing.

As I reached the dunes, Josh was holding two surfboards. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

I grabbed the shorter surfboard from under his arms. "Yeah, I'm ready when you are."

We walked down towards the water. Before we got in, Josh laid down his surfboard on the sand. I copied him and laid mine down next to his. "Okay, first lay on your board and pretend to paddle."

I laid on the surfboard and began to move my arms as if I were swimming in a pool.

"Good, now when I say now, jump up and try to balance on the board… Now!"

I quickly jumped up and stood sideways, holding my arms out to my side.

"Perfect! I think you're now ready for the real thing!"

We slowly paddled out into the open sea. I think the entire time I was freaking out, imagining shadows passing under us like killer sharks and jelly fish. A few waves passed us as we waited for the perfect beginner wave for me.

Finally, Josh pointed at a wave coming towards us. "Lizzie, that's your wave… start paddling!" I looked over my shoulder and started to paddle quickly. "

Stand up Lizzie, stand up!" Josh yelled.

I quickly stood up on the board and tried to balance myself. The feeling of flying on top of water was so exhilarating.

"Josh, I'm doing it!" I turned around to look at Josh.

"Lizzie, watch out!" He yelled.

The wave swiftly engulfed me and I hit my head on a rock. Suddenly, everything went black. The water swirled around me, twisting and turning me around as if I were caught in an underwater tornado. All of the sudden, everything around me was changing. My body felt like it was falling backwards and I couldn't move forward, no matter how hard I tried.

I know this may sound crazy, but it was like Time was guiding my body and transporting me through this vortex of time. It was a weird sensation. I could feel the years fly by me, as if I was just a figment passing through. Just as quickly as it came, Time abruptly released me and things started to go back into focus. My senses crept back to me and swam up towards the surface.

_Man that was weird… I must have hit my head really hard. I could have sworn I felt like I was falling._

As I looked around, the beach looked sort of different. Also, Josh was no where in sight.

_Maybe he went to go grab something to eat for us._

I began to swim towards the shore. Once I hit dry land, I sat down. My head was throbbing and I felt very dizzy.

_I guess I'll just wait until he comes back._

Exhausted from the swim, I laid down and closed my eyes. Without realizing it, I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Lizzie! Where are you?" Josh looked frantically around him.

The wave Lizzie was riding submersed her under the water and she hadn't come up for air yet. He dove under the water and searched for Lizzie. Finally, he spotted the limp body of his friend. Josh came up for a large gulp of air and dove back under. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her petite waist and pulled her towards the surface.

Gasping for air, he swam to the shore and laid her down on the sand. There was a small gash on the side of her forehead.

"Lizzie, wake up, please wake up!" Josh leaned over and checked her pulse. It was still beating, but it was very faint. Josh bent over her body and tried with all his might to resuscitate her.

* * *

It had been one week after Charles Bingley and his sister had moved into their new estate. William Darcy was staying with his best friend for a few months. Both of them decided to take a walk that afternoon on the shores of Lake Wentworth. It was a large lake that had the appearance of the beach.

"Darcy, have you ever been to Lake Wentworth?" Charles asked him.

" No, I have not. It is very nice though I suppose." He replied. They slowly strolled down the narrow beach until they spotted what looked like a young lady in the distance.

"William, do you think she's hurt? I can't tell yet." Charles said as he gazed down the beach shore.

"I'm not sure either. Let's hurry and see if she needs our help." William said.

The two young men hurried down to the area where the young girl was laying.

"What is she wearing?" William asked as they came closer in view. "I am not certain, it looks like she's wearing under garments of some sort with a strange pair of men's trousers." Charles stated. Darcy and Charles stood over the young girl. She was pretty from what they could tell.

"Do you think we should get someone?" Charles asked. " She has a nasty cut on her forehead and she's completely soaked."

"No, wait I think she's waking up." Darcy said as he peered down at her.

Slowly, the strange girl opened her eyes.

* * *

I could hear the sound of voices hovering over my head. I gradually opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of two very worried, handsome faces. As I sat up straight, my head began to start throbbing. I started to stand when the two men helped me up to my feet.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked.

The shorter young man with blonde hair spoke first. "My name is Mr. Charles Bingley and this is my friend Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. I think I hit my head on a rock while I was surfing. My head really hurts."

Both guys looked very confused. I realized that I hadn't introduced myself.

" My name is Elizabeth Bennet, but my friends call me Lizzie." I stuck out my hand for them to shake.

They just stared at me like I had just come off some weird planet. I quickly dropped my hand down by my side.

I looked around me and there was still no sign of Josh. Maybe one of these guys had seen him.

"Have one of ya'll seen a tall guy named Josh? I can't seem to find him."

This time, the mysterious handsome young man with dark brown hair spoke. "No, we haven't seen anyone except for you."

I looked around me once more. The one thing I noticed was that I couldn't find my house. I guess we drifted far along the beach.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are at Lake Wentworth in England." Charles replied.

_What!?!? That makes no sense at all!_

"That's impossible, what year is this?" I asked

"Why its 1812… are you sure you're ok? You are looking a little pale." Darcy said.

_1812?_ Suddenly everything began to spin around me and then it went black

* * *

As Lizzie fainted and slumped towards the ground, William caught her in his arms.

_Where did this strange beauty come from?_ William thought as he helplessly held the strange Ms. Bennet.

Carefully, Charles and William carried Ms. Elizabeth Bennet to the estate. Surely, Caroline would know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4 No longer in Kansas

Chapter 4: No longer in Kansas

A/N- I am soo sorry that i havent updated in such a long time! Life has been hectic! Hope you enjoy!

"Charles, are you absurd! You can't just bring in a strange, ill-mannered girl. We just moved here and now the neighbors will be talking." Caroline shrieked as she paced back and forth." We're going to have to come up with some story that will explain her or something."

"Caroline, calm down, what else were we suppose to do. We couldn't leave her there on that beach. She seemed lost and very confused. She kept rambling on about some gentleman named Josh. All we have to do is find him and she'll be gone." Charles said as he tried to reason with his sister.

"And Mr. Darcy, you of all people should have been the sensible one. Did you even see the way she was dressed. She's probably some vulgar tramp, going around trying to get a man's attention like that. No way am I going to let someone like her stay in our house."

"Now Caroline, we don't know what she's been through, I'm sure she will have a perfectly good explanation when she wakes up." William Darcy said.

He didn't want Caroline spreading rumors around about Lizzie. He knew how it was liked to be judged before someone knew the real you. Personally, he secretly wanted to get to know Ms.Lizzie better too. There was something about her that made him feel good, or something like that. It was difficult to explain.

"I suppose your right, but when she wakes up, the maid better have her dressed more appropriately. " Caroline remarked as she walked out of the room.

William watched her leave and turned towards Charles.

"I'll go tell one of the maids to see to Ms.Lizzie when she arises." He said and retreated from the room.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping outside the window crept into my consciousness. I felt the sudden pressure of my headache, reminding me of my strange dream.

I had gone surfing with Josh, then hit my head on a rock and fell unconscious. Then I was woken up, staring into the most gorgeous brown eyes. He said something about being in 1812 and I fainted. How weird is that!

I guess Charlotte was right; I have been too caught up in my fantasy world that it's now going to my head. Maybe I was just freaked out about learning to surf. Well I guess ill have to face the music and get it over with.

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. The room began to go into focus and I screamed! In front of me was a timid, young woman staring at me.

"Are you alright Miss? I was told by Mr. Darcy to attend to you. He and Mr. Bingley found you on the beach, and then you fainted." She said.

"Wait what? Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked. I was starting to freak out.

"Poor dear, you really must of hit your head hard." She smiled. "Ms. Bingley has left you some clean clothing and then you can come down for breakfast." With that, she left.

I looked around the room and realized that I wasn't in my room, but surrounded by old Victorian style furniture.

My computer desk was replaced by an old dressing table with a mirror. On top were various perfumes and delicate hair combs. I walked towards my closet to change out of my bathing suit. As I opened it up, dresses, petticoats and corsets substituted my t-shirts, jeans, and tank tops.

I groaned and thought..._Lizzie, you are so not in Kansas anymore_

* * *

I peered out of the room, looking for the peculiar maid. I had absolutely no clue on how to put on a corset, or any of the other clothing for that matter. Suddenly, she emerged from one of the other rooms. 

"Oh Miss, you shouldn't be out of your room dressed like that. What if Mr.Bingley or Mr. Darcy saw you?" She exclaimed. She rushed over and shooed me back into the bedroom. "Now how come you're not dressed yet?" She questioned.

"Well, I came to see if you could help me get this thing on." I said as I held up the corset.

"My goodness!" she said." A young woman who doesn't know how to dress herself."

She took the corset and other articles of clothing from the dresser and began to dress me. To tell you the truth, it was a little awkward having stranger put your clothes on for you.

"There, now you are presentable." She said satisfyingly. And with that, she left the room.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I could hardly recognize the girl staring back at me.

For one thing, my hair was piled up on top of my head. Usually I just threw it up in a ponytail in the morning. Also, my skirt was the size of an umbrella thanks to the hoopskirt. Don't even get me started about the corset. That woman drew it so tight that I thought I was going to die! When I screamed out in pain, she just looked at me like I was crazy. Its amazing the pain women have to bear to wear clothes.

Oh how I miss my jeans and tank tops!

* * *

The house… or should I say mansion was incredible. It looked like a museum, not a place someone lived in. There were probably 20 rooms, a huge lawn, and beautiful gardens. I slowly walked down the grand stair case into the sitting room.

Before I walked in, an older man stopped me. "Miss, I shall announce your presence to the gentlemen. What is your name?".

"Elizabeth Bennet, but you can call me Lizzie if you would like." I said. The man reminded me of my grandfather back at home.

Home… I wonder if I'll ever see home again.

"Ms. Bennet, are you alright? Would you like my handkerchief?" the older gentleman asked. I hadn't realized that I was getting teary eyed.

"No, thank you though." I said smiling.

He nodded and then walked into the room, motioning me to stay. I heard him cough slightly and say"May I present, Ms. Elizabeth Bennet".

He then turned to me and signaled me an ok sign. I took in a deep breath of air… as much as I could without fainting, and walked into the room.

Two young men quickly stood up from where they were sitting and took a deep bow and gazed up at me. I awkwardly curtsied and smiled. T

he blonde haired one I remembered as Mr. Bingley, jumped up and walked over to me. "Here, come sit down. We were quite worried about you."

I smiled and walked over to the sofa he was motioning to.

Although Mr. Bingley was good-looking and all, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Mr. Darcy. He had this mysterious, sensitive side that made me want to know him more. "Thank you." I said.

"Did you rest well?" Mr. Darcy asked. I could feel his deep brown eyes penetrating through me. The feeling of intensity made me blush furiously and I had a hard time making eye contact.

_Calm down Lizzie, you hardly know him. Get to know him before your feelings start taking over._

"Yes, I did. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm a little confused on how I got here." I said, hoping I didn't venture too far.

If I told them what I thought, they would think I was crazy. I have to be careful about what I say.

"Well, we'll do our best to help you. Let's discuss this matter over breakfast. You must be very hungry." He said kindly.

Before I had the chance to answer, my stomach spoke for me. Darcy laughed.

"My sister Caroline will be joining us. I'm sure she will be pleased to see you up." Charles Bingley said.

Behind him, Mr. Darcy made a face when he mentioned Caroline's name, causing me to laugh.

I tried to calm myself down and said "I look forward to meeting her."

I wonder what's so bad about her…


End file.
